The War Between Heaven and Hell
by Ronald del Reagan
Summary: The Shadow Isles is home to some of the biggest mysteries in all of Runeterra. But when a certain spider queen finds a man trapped in a prison of crystals underneath her lair, things get out of control. The battle between demons and angels ensues, and the largest conflict Runeterra has ever seen will erupt. Rated M for violence, heavy swearing, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**The War Between Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 1: Endless Sleep**

_The Shadow Isles_. Not much is known of this place. From what the tales and campfire songs say, it is a land filled with mystery. Its inhabitants are creatures pulled from the darkest corners of the earth. Most beings lived on the inner part of the island. A few, such as Thresh and Hecarim, patrol the beaches for any incoming mortals. As the beach recedes, a thick jungle rises. The plants and trees have an ominous, sinister green glow. Yorick spends most of his time here, tending his graveyards hidden deep in the thicket. The others, such as Evelynn or Karthus, do not really have a home. Both wander the jungle searching for souls to devour. In the very center of the island lies Mordekaiser 's castle. Not many live here with him, aside from a few of his strongest ghouls to act as guards. The "priestess" as her followers call her resides in a deep cave in the outer jungle. She is an odd entity to say the least. On one side, she is a beautiful woman whose curves speak for themselves, on the other side; she is a monster that could spawn the most severe cases of arachnophobia in the strongest of men. Yes, this is where the spider queen lived.

_Drip, drip, drop. _The sound of water leaking down a crack resounded in the cave. A figure emerged in the entrance, and the small spiders immediately scattered to the holes and burrows in the cave. The figure, female in appearance, walked slowly down the steep path leading to her throne and altar. She had a body slung over her back. Upon reaching the altar, she set the body down and looked over it approvingly. The unfortunate man had managed to trek all the way to the isles. He also managed to pass Hecarim and Thresh undetected, a feat that not many can say they have done. After making it to the jungle, he thought he was scott-free. That was when the fangs of an enormous spider sunk into his throat. Elise had been walking home from her latest visit to Morde's castle, for _business._ She saw the man and couldn't pass up a free meal. The look of sheer terror was still plastered on his lifeless face when he died. He was probably and adventurer trying to be one of the first people to visit the isles and return safely. Now he was going to make a snack for the spider queen. She drew herself closer to him and smelled his lifeless body.

"Delicous…" Elise whispered as she changed into her spider form and began devouring the man. Once finished, she wrapped the remains in webbing and stowed it away for later. She changed back to her human form and sat upon her throne, one leg crossed over the other and both hands folded in her lap. It was then her children came out from hiding. A particularly large spider emerged from underneath the earth and stood directly in front of the spider queen.

"My queeeeennnn…" hissed the spider in its distorted voice, "We have founndddd…. _Something….._deeper in the minessss…"

"What is this 'something' you've found?" asked the spider queen.

"It would beeee easierrr if I showed youuu…."

"Lead me."

The queen followed the spider down its hole and into the mines. She had recently made a brood of this new strand of spiders. These were a bit larger than the normal ones. They were specialized in digging and had done just that. The queen was suspicious Mordekaiser was hiding something, but there were no obvious hiding spots on the island. So naturally, she used the spiders to look underneath. After following her child through the winding shafts, she came upon a large cavern. Sticking from the ground was a transparent glowing coffin made of crystals. Chains where wrapped around the whole thing and a large lock held it all shut. Inside the coffin was a man that she couldn't really make any features of except for his scarlet red hair. The spider queen's mouth dropped open.

"Bring the others, and have them take this back to my lair." ordered Elise.

**A/N: Well, I'm back. I tried writing a few fics over my long absence but nothing really seemed to flow correctly. I feel good about this one though. Every chance I get, I've been adding more and more to my notebook. I have around three chapters completed. I'll probably add another one to this website every week since it takes a while to transfer the writing on paper to a computer and upload it and the whole shabang. Regardless, drop a review if you want. I don't expect any long breaks in this, but school tends to get in the way a lot, just warning ya. Well, I guess I'll go play ranked now until I get back in plat (Fucking placements, dude). Have a good day and may the elo gods be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The War Between Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 2: Free**

The coffin had been drug into Elise's lair and she sat upon her throne as she observed it. The "man" inside had scarlet red hair. It was similar to the color blood. He wore no shirt that revealed his toned chest and abs, as well as a pair of broad shoulders. He wore plain black loose fitting sweatpants and no shoes. His eyes were closed and his head tilted downwards. He appeared to be sleeping. The spider queen stood up and rested her hand on the crystal material. She had already attempted to break it in various ways, but all failed to even leave a scratch.

"Hmmm…" she pondered aloud, "Perhaps I'll have to talk to thresh about this."

…

"Elise!" rumbled the immortal warden, "I received your request to come to your home with haste." He held up a spider that was clearly the messenger.

"Yes, come in. I have something of upmost importance to discuss with you." The spider queen announced. Elise told the chain warden of her discovery and the prison her "visitor" was currently residing in.

"I see." Thresh said as he scraped a finger down the crystal coffin, "This appears to be made of an otherworldly material. I've never seen it before but… There might be a way to open it." He took a necklace off that had a single key attached to it.

"Is that..?" asked Elise.

"Yes. This is the skeleton key. I am a warden after all, is there anyone more fitting to hold it? It can open any lock you wish." Grumbled Thresh. He slid the key into the lock that held the coffin closed. It clicked and the large lock fell to the ground. The coffin cracked open on its own. The man inside of it collapsed face first onto the cave floor, showing no sign of life. Both Elise and Thresh watched with particular curiosity. The man moaned and pushed himself up to one knee. His head rose to see the people *ahem*, creatures that had freed him. For the first time they saw his eyes and Elise audibly gasped. They were ice blue. The contradiction between his hair and eyes was quite hilarious.

"You…" the man said. A look of realization crossed his face, as if he were remembering something from his past. "KAYLE! WHERE IS SHE!?" he stood up and grabbed Thresh by the neck and suspended him in air.

"PUT. ME. DOWN. FOOL!" Thresh screeched as he swung his chain in a circle and launched it at the man. It wrapped around his neck and constricted, slowly taking the life from him. That chain had taken souls from the hardiest of warriors; it was more threatening the death itself. Surely nothing could resist the pain it inflicted. Then the cave was filled with a terrifying noise. The man was not yelling in pain. He was laughing.

His laughing echoed through the halls of the cave and it Elise felt a sense of dread. Thresh's mouth was agape as he stared at the man who was laughing at his attack like it was nothing.

"I wonder how long I've been asleep. It appears the majority of my power is still gone. Even so…" stated the man as he grabbed the scythe end of Thresh's chain and ripped it off. He took Thresh by the shoulder and punched him directly in the face. The force was so massive that it had knocked Thresh out completely. The man turned to Elise and extended his hand.

"The name is Aron. Thanks for, uh, setting me free and stuff." Elise accepted his hand and spoke.

"Elise. As you can probably guess, I have a few questions… Well, more than a few."

"Yes, I suppose I should explain who I am.

*Flashback*

"Aron! Hurry! You don't want to be late to your own inauguration!"

"I know, I know. Allow me to finish dressing myself and I'll be right out."

Aron put on his golden robes and sandals. After one more look in the mirror, he exited the door to meet the woman waiting outside.

"It's about time." She pouted.

"Yeah, sorry Kayle. I had to make sure I look my best. It's not every day you get elected as the Official Peace Executive." Aron stated blandly. Kayle rolled her eyes.

"I'm just happy my little brother is finally going to join me in our government. We need all the strong leaders if we're going to end this conflict with the fallen." Kayle stated.

"Don't you ever miss her? Morgana? She is our sister too." Aron protested.

"She was our sister." Kayle said with a little irritation rising. Aron decided to remain quiet for the remainder of their walk. They finally arrived at the large citadel in the center of down. Aron let his wings unfold from hisback and stretched them out. The white feathers gracefully flowed in the wind.

"Shall we?" Aron asked. Kayle responded by extending her own wings. They flew to the top of the citadel and walked down from the roof to the top floor. They walked down a long hallway and entered a room with ten fellow angels sitting in chairs forming a circle.  
"Ah. Aron Ferdinand. We've been waiting. We will begin now yes?" said the oldest looking man.

"Yes sire." Aron walked in the center of the chairs. With high ranking officials looking at him in all directions, a line of sweat formed on his forehead.

"As you know" said a woman official, "You have been elected to be the new Official Peace Executive. Raise your right hand and recite your pledge." Aron raised his hand.

"I, Aron Ferdinand, solemnly swear to uphold the order in our country, and to condemn those who refuse our ways."

"Excellent." said another official. He signed some official documents inaugurating Aron. "Welcome to the government, boy."

At first, Aron treasured every day in office. Sure, he wasn't the king, but he was in a very important government position. Soon, however, the days seemed to mold together. Aron began to notice some odd things. It appeared that a lot of bribery happened in their government. Aron had worked his whole life to work for the people he always thought were so instilled and justice and peace, yet they were some of the largest hypocrites he had ever seen. Weeks passed like this, then months. He couldn't take anymore. He flew to the King's stronghold that floated high in the sky. After passing a ton of security, he stormed into the throne room and looked at the king sitting upon his chair.

"Ah, good day Aron. What brings you here?" the king asked.

"What brings me here? Your government is what brings me here! When I was a child I thought you people were better than others, but I was horribly wrong. Your political branches are filled with corrupt officials! This is lunacy!" Aron ranted, "This government is filled with stiff traditionalists and downright hypocrites! I will have no more of this father!" The king's expression changed into one of sadness.

"I see." His thunderous voice booming throughout the whole room, "Is this your final decision, son? Will you leave our government and tell the people our secrets?"  
"If that's what it takes, yes. I cannot sit by and let you continue your ways." Aron responded.

"That's quite unfortunate for you. I was thinking there was a chance you may even be better than Kayle, but it appears you belong with the fallen." The king condescended.

"Fa-father? What are you saying?! You would exile me for telling the people the truth?"

"If that's what it takes, yes." The king said mockingly. Guards grabbed Aron by his arms and drug him out of the room. He was held in a prison for about two weeks until it was time for his dishonorably discharge. When the time came, the person who was to send him to the fallen was none other than his beloved sister, Kayle.

**A/N: Alright I know I released this faster than I said I was but I have a busy week ahead of me so I decided to knock it out tonight. This chapter was kinda boring, but don't worry next chapter is gonna be action packed. Regardless, drop a review please. It really encourages me to keep writing. See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The War Between Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 3: A New Body**

…Warmth…

Warmth swam around his body

Warmth and… pain?

Yes, his back was aching

His eyes would not open

It seemed he would have to remain in this state

He put his brain to work, trying to recollect the recent events

But nothing really came to mind

He felt drowsy, but feared if he fell asleep he would not wake up

And so he stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, until his eyes finally fluttered open.

…

After shaking off his drowsiness, Aron slowly rose to observe his surroundings. He was in an open field..? No, not a field. Not a normal one at least. The ground was scorched to its core and no signs of vegetation were visible. He inhaled and tasted the stale air. Air tainted with the smell of fallen angels. The sky was a cool grey and ashes danced in the wind. His suspicions were confirmed, this was the land of the fallen. But was he fallen? He didn't feel any different. His clothes were the only noticeable change. Instead of golden robes and sandals he wore a black shirt and loose black pants with no shoes on at all. Perhaps they banished him here without turning him into one of the repulsive monstrosities that inhabited this land. Aron pondered this for a while until he decided there was only one way to check. He arched his back and allowed his wings to be released from their containment. He turned his head to look and was shocked to see…

Black.

His wings were black.

And bat-like.

His mouth fell agape, staring at the monster he had become. Again, his suspicions were confirmed. He was a fallen angel. His body seemed the same, besides the wings, so at least he had retained his human qualities.

Aron began to walk. To where? He had no idea. This was a land that neither he nor any of the regular angels had traveled before. It was desolate and barren, with a hint of unending despair. After a few miles, Aron realized that he wasn't standing in some burnt field. The ground was burnt everywhere. There was no escaping the impending feeling of doom. He sat down on the lifeless ground and tried to recite what exactly had happened before being sent to this hell. He remembered Kayle arriving to his cell, being put in restraints, and after that is was blurry and distorted. Aron audibly sighed as he wondered where everyone was. If this was the land of the fallen, and he was a fallen, shouldn't they have accepted him by now? Perhaps he would need to find them first. And so, Aron stood and resumed his walking, looking for any sign of life.

…

It must have been several hours before he took a break. His legs were tired and the evening sun had been beating down on him. Just as he was about to collapse in fatigue, he noticed a small village in the distance. It didn't look that far away, so Aron toughed it out and continued his journey towards civilization. Eventually he came upon the entrance of the village. He noticed that the people here weren't the demonic looking beings that the fallen where made out to be. They looked like normal people, save for their wings. The only ones that took on the repulsive form were the strongest of them; it had to do something about their immense power infecting their bodies. Aron didn't really care; instead he took stock of the village. It was a simple place, small huts and wooden houses lined its dirt streets. The people were bustling around and had yet to take any notice to him. Aron walked up a man selling fruit in a stand.

"How much is this?" Aron asked, holding up one of the various fruits the man had.

"That would be 9 rin." The man stated bluntly. Aron fished out the money and handed it to him.

"Say, I'm kind of new around here, mind telling me where I can find the General known as Morgana?" Aron said.

"I don't know what you want with her, boy, but I would proceed with caution. I've heard she can be unusually cruel and even go so far as to murder people for looking at her in the wrong way." The man said, "Regardless, she resides in the City of Dizoura. It's about 200 miles east of here. I can give you a map if needed." Aron took the map and nodded a thank you before leaving the stand. He released his black wings from his back. They still felt… new. He had decided not to use them earlier because they felt unstable and wasn't sure how long he could keep himself up. Even though he was an immortal being he didn't want to put it to the test and plummet out of the sky. However, 200 miles was a lot. Walking would take him at least a month's time. A month he didn't have. He bared his teeth and flapped his wings. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed. Eventually, his feet lifted off the ground and he steadily rose until he reached the appropriate altitude to fly. Then he set off for the three days journey to Dizoura.

As much as I'd like to tell you differently, the rode to Dizoura was probably the most boring thing Aron had ever seen. Scorched earth littered the ground and there was an occasional village he passed over. For the most part, though, everything was burnt and dead. After a day of flying, he stopped in a town named Deito to consult the map and retrieve some hydration. Upon quenching his thirst at a local bar, he looked over the map and noticed that he was only about 70 miles away from his destination and if he flew hard he could make it there by the end of the day. With new vigor and determination he gritted his teeth and took off once more for his sister.

After spending the majority of the day flying, the city of Dizoura finally came into view. Aron could barely make out any features of it since it was so far away, but from what he could see it was littered with tall towers and military buildings. Yes, this of course had to be the main militant capitol of the fallen's world. Aron had heard plenty about it being the central base of operations for the fallen and that if it were ever destroyed it would massively cripple their force. Interesting…

Aron steadily flew until he reached the interior of the city. After observing it, Aron could definitely confirm Dizoura was indeed a military city. He glanced down and several factories producing necessities for war. The smog was so heavy in the sky that it made his eyes burn and water. He saw the obvious command compound located in the center of the city. Well, compound was an understatement. It was more like a tower that was so tall it appeared to scrape the sky itself. If Morgana would be anywhere, it would be here. It was a dull gray plain building with intricate window designs and a large flag with the country's symbol hung off the roof. Aron decided it would probably be more tactful to enter through the actually entrance instead of sneaking in. These were his people now; there was no need to sneak around. He descended to the ground and tucked his wings in his skin. The large double door entrance stood intimidatingly in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Immediately he noticed the lobby looked very similar to a hotel's lobby. The room was filled with furnishings and paintings decorated the walls. In complete contrast to the dull appearance of the exterior, the lobby's walls were a bright orange. Aron walked up to an attractive receptionist and waited for her patiently to finish her phone call.

"Uh-huh. Yes. Ok. Bye." The receptionist said over her phone, after finishing her call she looked up at Aron "I'm sorry sir, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually, could you tell me if Morgana is available?" Aron responded. A look of confusion was smeared on her face.

"Sir, you do realize that a common citizen cannot arrange a meeting with one of our army's most important generals, right?"

"Yes, but I am no common citizen. Tell her Aron is here. That should get her down here in a few seconds."

"Ok sir, I will leave a message for her. In the meantime, feel free to relax in the lobby and fix yourself refreshment if needed." Aron merely nodded his head and walked over to a couch to lie down. It had been three days since he rested or slept. He could feel the bags under his eyes and the drowsiness was really getting to him. Just as he thought he might nod off, an elevator ding sounded off and a certain female general made her way into the lobby. Aron stood up to greet his sister but was immediately pinned to the ground and a dagger was at his throat.

"Why. Are. You. Here." Morgana said sternly.

"Slow down, slow down!" Aron coughed as the impact from being pushed to the ground actually made his back ache. "Would you just give me five minutes?"

"No. You know it is forbidden and highly illegal for an angel to come to our land. Her grip on the dagger tightened. Seeing no other way out Aron pushed her off with surprising force and retreated a few feet back.

"I didn't want to have to show you this but…" Aron said as he released his elegant black wings. They folded out to their full length and left everyone on the room in shock. Morgana was the first to speak.

"H-h-how..?"

"Well, let's just say father wasn't pleased with my work as a government official. He banished me to the land of the fallen and now I'm one of you." Aron said resentfully, "Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me." Morgana responded. They entered an elevator and after what seemed like an eternity they arrived to the top floor where Morgana's quarters were located. Upon entering, Aron noticed his sister's peculiar tastes. The walls were a deep purple, the bed sheet was a deep purple. Hell everything was purple.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not sure, really. Perhaps assist you in the war? I'm not exactly too happy with Kayle and father. Some revenge would be nice." Aron retorted

"I see. Well you aren't too skilled in combat and have basically no military experience. I honestly don't know where you could help." Morgana said emotionlessly.

"Where do I go? What do I do then?!" Aron began raising his voice, "You don't even seem happy to see me! It's been ten years and the first fucking thing you tell me is that you don't want my help?!"

"Fuck off. I don't give a damn about our blood line anymore. I don't consider myself related with you. You are trash!" Morgana yelled back, "You didn't choose to join me. You were forced to! You sided with Kayle and father! You left me by myself! Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you!"

"Fine. Bitch." Aron said angrily.

He stormed to the roof and looked over the city. Rain had begun falling lightly and thunder roared in the distance. His father and older sister had abandoned him. His younger sister abandoned him. For the first time in his life, Aron felt truly alone. It was such an alien feeling to him. As he spread his wings and flew off to god knows where, the word stuck in his head.

Alone.

**Alone.**

**Alone…**

**A/N: Alright so yeah. Not really happy with my chapter although it is decently long. I'm sorry about the lack of flow the story has right now but I'm on a very short time frame to get these out so they are very rushed. I don't want to be that guy who starts a story and then doesn't update for like a month. Regardless, Mardi Gras break and Easter are coming up, so when I'm not spamming solo queue I'll be writing much better chapters since I'll have the time. Anyway, just give the story a chance. I have some really interesting directions I plan on taking this and after we get past all this introductory shit I promise it'll get better ;_; Also, leave me a review please. You guys do not understand how happy it makes me to see reviews. I don't care if you're completely ripping the story apart and telling me I'm shit. Any feedback is better than no feedback. Remember to have a good day and there will be a new chapter next week.**


End file.
